Bulbasaur
|backcolor = |name = Bulbasaur |jname = (フシギダネ Fushigidane) |Plaatje = 001Bulbasaur.png |ndex = 001 |evovan = Geen |evoin = Ivysaur |gen = Generatie I |Uitspraak = BUL-buh-sore |hp = 45 |soort = Zaad Pokémon |atk = 49 |type = / |def = 49 |height = 0.7 m |satk = 65 |weight = 6.5 kg |sdef = 65 |ability = Overgrow Chlorophyll (Dream World) |spd = 45 |Kleur = Groen |total = 318 |gender = 12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂}} Bulbasaur (Japans: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is van het type & van het type -type. Bulbasaur is ook een zaad soort Pokémon. Bulbasaur is de Starter Pokémon van de Kanto Regio. Bulbasaur is de eerste Pokémon in de Pokédex. Bilogie thumb|Bulbasaur Generatie I Uiterlijk Bulbasaur staat bekend als de zaad soort Pokémon. Als je voor het eerst naar Bulbasaur kijk lijkt hij op een Dinosauriër die op 4 poten loopt met een soort bloem op z'n rug. Uit de bloem komen zaden die Bulbasaur gebruikt bij de aanval Bullet Seed uit de bloem komt overigens ook de vlammend hitte van de SolarBeam aanval. In het spel Bulbasaur is een starter Pokémon dat houdt in dat hij alleen te krijgen is als cadeau van een professor of bij een event. In de TV-Serie In de TV-Serie komt Bulbasaur voor het eerst voor in de aflevering Pokémon - I Choose You waar hij te zien is als één van de starter Pokémon in Ash's dromen Ash's Bulbasaur Wordt gevangen in de Aflevering Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village en blijft in Ash's team tot de aflevering Bulbasaur... the Ambassador! May's Venusaur In de Aflevering Grass Hysteria! vangt May haar Bulbasaur. May laat haar Bulbasaur bij Professor Oak achter in de Aflevering The Right Place and the Right Mime. later als Ash in Sinnoh reist ziet hij dat Bulbasaur een Venesaur is geworden. Evolutie Bulbasaur evolueert bij Level 16 in Ivysaur & bij Level 32 in Venusaur te minsten als jij hem laat evolueren. Locaties in de game Starter Informatie Bulbasur is een starter in Green, Red, & Blue (Japanse versie). & ook in Red & Blue (internationale versie) & is ook nog verkrijgbaar in de Generatie III remake Pokémon Fire red & Leaf green als de starter. Locaties |backcolor = |redblue = Als Starter van Professor Oak in Pallet Town |rbrarity = één|yellow = Kan je krijgen van een vrouw Cerulean City als Pikachu's geluk hoog genoeg is. |yrarity = één |goldsilver = Time Capsule |gsrarity = Geen |crystal = Time Capsule |crarity = Geen |rubysapphire = Ruilen |rsrarity = Geen |emerald = Ruilen |erarity = Geen |fireredleafgreen = Als Starter van Professor Oak in Pallet Town |frlgrarity = één |diamondpearl = Pal Park of Ruilen |dprarity = Geen |platinum = Pal Park of Ruilen |ptrarity = Geen |heartgoldsoulsilver = Cadeau van Professor Oak als prijs voor het verslaan van Red |hgssrarity = één |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Ruilen of Dream World |bwrarity = Geen |black2white2 = Poké Transfer, Ruilen of Dream World |b2w2rarity = Geen}} Spin-Off locaties |backcolor = |Pokemon = Bulbasaur |Snap = River Cave |Channel = Bus Stop |Trozei = Phobos Train Endless level 16 Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (1F-5F) |PMD2 = Starter Pokémon Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Rumble = Quiet Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone}} Pokédex Pokédex informatie |backcolor = |redblue = A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |yellow = It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy. |gold = The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |silver = It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |crystal = While it is young, it uses the nutrients that are stored in the seeds on its back in order to grow. |ruby = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |sapphire = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |emerald = Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. |firered = There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger. |leafgreen = A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon. |diamond = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |pearl = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |platinum = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |heartgold = The seed on its back is filled with nutrients. The seed grows steadily larger as its body grows. |soulsilver = It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. |black = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |black 2 = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. |white 2 = For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. }} Nummers |backcolor = |name = Bulbasur |kanto = #001 |johto = #231 |hoenn = komt niet voor in de Hoenn Pokédex. |sinnoh = komt niet voor in de Sinnoh Pokédex. |Unova = komt niet voor in de Unova Pokédex. }} Aanvallen Nog niet Beschikbaar. Sprites